Thank You
by Valhova
Summary: Historia basada en el capítulo final de la primera temporada: The battle of one. Escrito en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Kutal, Saago y Mushra. Sus pensamientos finales antes de morir, luego de dorrotar al Mushrambo maligno...


~ THANK YOU ~

By **Raquel**

**F**inalmente terminamos, la batalla ha llegado a su fin, hemos derrotado al Mushrambo maligno, pero, aún me pregunto lo que eso significa realmente, pues nosotros también _somos_ Mushrambo. Es muy confuso el pensarlo siquiera... Yo soy sólo un gato enorme, asustadizo y bonachón, cuya única cualidad es ser bueno en la cocina. Soy cocinero y soy parte de Mushrambo... sí, eso es lo que soy. Siempre fui hábil para engañar a las personas, eso sí, pues fue la única forma que tuve para sobrevivir en este mundo devastado, pero eso no significa que sea inteligente... no, definitivamente el cerebro del equipo siempre fue Saago, el que reflexionaba todas nuestras acciones, el único que pensaba antes de actuar, el más callado y tímido, el que más pensaba acerca de la vida y el mundo. Mushra fue el corazón, el coraje que nos impulsó a seguir adelante siempre, el que daba su alma y más en cada pelea, y yo, pues... yo era el cocinero, creo, el que impidió que todos murieran de hambre en nuestro viaje a Shinzo. Yakumo fue nuestra inspiración, la fuerza que impidió que nos rindiéramos nunca, sin importar quién fuera nuestro oponente o lo difícil que se presentara la batalla.

Pero el fin del camino se acerca, lo siento en todo mi ser, al igual que mis amigos. Ahora que hemos terminado de combatir, y Musharambo desapareció para siempre, junto a las tarjetas de los 6 reyes, un nuevo día comienza, las nubes se abren lentamente en el cielo, dejando pasar hermosos destellos de luz dorada. El sol ha reaparecido, iluminando a la ciudad en ruinas y a nosotros. Puedo sentir su calidez en mi cuerpo dolorido por la batalla, pero no me importa, pues estoy seguro ahora que fue la última que tuve que librar...

Entonces nos mirados, los tres, en completo silencio, y podemos sentir esa fuerza poderosa que siempre nos ha rodeado, que nos unió siempre que nos convertíamos en Mushrambo. Estamos unidos, siempre los estuvimos, pero no lo supimos sino hasta ahora. Siempre fuimos _uno_, siempre fuimos Mushrambo. Era nuestro destino desde antes de nacer incluso: convertirnos en el guerrero más poderoso que jamás ha existido y defender a Yakumo.

Los sabemos, ahora lo sabemos, mientras nuestras miradas se mantienen y sonreímos, como si nada más existiera además de nosotros. Ha llegado la hora de partir, pero no es doloroso pensar en ello, pues cumplimos nuestra misión y ahora _ella_ está a salvo.

Sentimos que se acerca y entonces nuestras miradas se dirigen hacia ella. Yakumo es lo último que queremos ver antes irnos definitivamente.

_"¿Qué sucede, chicos? ¿por qué se ven tan extraños?_", pregunta.

Su mirada es de angustia y preocupación, ¿acaso es por nosotros? Sí, estoy seguro de eso. Ella nos quiso, quizá más que cualquier otra persona en este mundo, aunque es probable que no lo merezcamos. El peso de nuestra culpa aún pesa en mi alma, aunque hemos pagado un alto precio para liberarnos de ella, pero fue tanto lo que hicimos... fue tanto el dolor que engendramos en todos los demás humanos y enterrícolas... es curioso que hayamos dado nuestra vida por los seres que antes quisimos destruir, incluyendo a Yakumo, pero ahora todo es diferente, nuestro sentimiento hacia ella ha sido más poderoso que ningún otro.

Yakumo tuvo la razón siempre: El amor es el sentimiento más poderoso que pueda existir. Lo he comprendido finalmente, tal vez no sea tan tonto como lo pensaba, tal vez sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para comprenderlo todo. Bien, pues lo que hecho.

Dejo de mirarla y cierro los ojos, suspiro; estoy tan cansado... ahora lo único que anhelo es poder descansar.

Quisiera pedirle a Yakumo que cuide a mis sobrinos, pero sé que no es necesario hacerlo; lo hará sin que yo lo exprese y eso me tranquiliza. La observo fijamente una vez más, feliz de haberla conocido y ayudado. Ella fue la primera persona que realmente confió en mí, la primera que sintió cariño y preocupación, la primera persona que deseó mi bienestar y siempre voy a estar agradecido con ella por eso.

Mi cuerpo se desvanece lentamente, no tengo mucho tiempo de agradecerle, pero las palabras no son necesarias ya. Observo a mis amigos por última vez: Los quise mucho, muchachos... lo quise de veras.

"_Nunca te voy a olvidar, Yakumo_"

~*~

Kutal se ha ido y las partículas de su cuerpo se desvanecen en el aire. Sé que es mi turno de partir. Es curioso que mi vida termine de esta manera... yo siempre fui un mercenario, un jugador con mala suerte. Quería tener dinero y poder, pero nunca pude lograr mi objetivo, a pesar que lo intenté de mil maneras diferentes. Ninguna de ellas resultó y hasta terminé en la cárcel. Esos días fueron de oscuridad y soledad y duele pensar en ellos.

Entonces me reencontré con Mushra y gracias a ello pude conocer a Yakumo. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que la vi, su rostro irradiaba luz de amor y esperanza, no sólo a mí sino a todo ser viviente de Enterra, y eso me confundió sobremanera. En un mundo destruido y en tinieblas, era extraño encontrar a alguien con tal bondad y ternura. Pero esta chica era diferente, me dijo que tenía una misión, un sueño que parecía inalcanzable a mis ojos: Iría a Shinzo y traería la paz que mi pueblo había deseado por siglos. Confieso que en un principio no le creí, sonaba demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto, pero había... _algo_ en ella indefinible con palabras, algo que no podía comprender, pero me impulsó a seguirla en su viaje y defenderla de todo aquel que quisiera impedir que cumpliera su misión.

Yo, Saago, el apostador, quien nunca creí en causas e ideales, convertí su causa en la mía, y ambos llegamos a compartir ese maravilloso sueño que me inundó de energía durante todos las batallas, ¿quién lo habría creído de mí? ¿Quién creería que he dado mi vida por alguien?, ¿que he creído en algo con tal fuerza que ahora la muerte no importa? Estoy feliz y satisfecho. _Creer_ me hizo más fuerte, me permitió convertirme en un hyper enterrícola y ayudar a una de las personas más importantes para mí y mi mundo.

Creer me hizo parte de Mushrambo... 

Cuando fuimos al pasado, Mushra, Kutal y yo y vimos todo el mal que Mushrambo esparcía por el planeta, caímos en la desesperación, ¿acaso nosotros causamos tal devastación? ¿fuimos nosotros quienes destruimos a Enterra? No queríamos creerlo, aunque teníamos la verdad ante nuestros ojos. A pesar de todo, luchamos desesperadamente, pero no pudimos evitar que _ese_ Mushrambo destruyera a Shinzo y asesinara al padre de Yakumo. Nuestras fuerzas eran inútiles, la verdad nos había devastado por completo, nuestros espíritus se habían debilitado... 

Mushrambo era despiadado, malvado, un asesino. Cuando murió, su alma de dividió en tres fragmentos, en los tres cristales que nos fueron heredados a nosotros, a Mushra, Kutal y a mí. Nosotros éramos la continuación de su espíritu, _éramos_ Mushrambo ahora, con su pasado y sus pecados y sus culpas también. Sentimos rabia y miedo y vergüenza de enfrentar a Yakumo después de saberlo...

Por un momento, pensé en no regresar al presenta, aunque finalmente fui obligado a ello, ¿cómo podría enfrentar la mirada de esa chica que se había convertido en una parte tan importante de mí mismo después de aquello? ¿cómo podría decirle que Shinzo, el lugar que habíamos buscado durante tanto tiempo, estaba destruido? ¿que _nosotros_ lo habíamos destruido? Y peor aún, ¿que todos sus habitantes estaban muertos? ¿que Yakumo era la última humana con vida en Enterra...?

Esa verdad fue demasiado para nosotros. Mushra lo dijo perfectamente, sentíamos que éramos indignos de seguir a su lado, de ser sus amigos, de _quererla_... pero nos vimos forzados a volver y a enfrentarla cuando supo la verdad. Pensé que nos odiaría, pero, en cambio, nos sonrió con dulzura y aceptación. Ella fue capaz de ver más allá y saber que no fuimos culpables de lo sucedido... que el pasado era pasado y lo importante era el presente, su misión y nuestra amistad, aunque no pudimos aceptarlo en un principio.

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan buena? ¿cómo podía querernos a pesar de todo?

Pero todo cambió cuando la vimos en peligro, a merced de nuestros enemigos... entonces ya no importó el pasado, ni quién fuimos anteriormente, sólo importaba defenderla, ponerla a salvo, nada más. Nos convertimos nuevamente en Mushrambo.

La malvada reina Rosfin trajo al Mushrambo del pasado para enfrentarse a nosotros. Y entonces nos vimos forzados a combatir con él de nuevo; fuimos Mushrambo contra Mushrambo, el pasado enfrentándose al futuro, las tinieblas combatiendo a la luz y a la esperanza. Era fuerte, pero su fuerza provenía del mal, mientras que la nuestra del bien. Su fuerza fue limitada y la nuestra infinita. Nosotros ganamos, pero finalmente Yakumo fue la vencedora, su amor fue quien ganó realmente, por eso ahora sé que podrá terminar su misión a pesar de todo.

La observo detenidamente, es tan hermosa... Me hubiese gustado seguir a su lado, pero entiendo que es imposible hacerlo. No es posible que el Musrambo que somos ahora, el del presente, pueda existir una vez que destruimos al Mushrambo del pasado, lo sé, pero todo valió la pena y no aceptaría seguir viviendo al costo de nunca haberla conocido.

Ella me cambió, a mis amigos y a mí, gracias a Yakumos fuimos mejores personas, gracias a ella llegamos a convertirnos en Mushrambo de nuevo y fuimos felices por ello. Te lo agradezco mucho, amiga... te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón...

"_Fue un placer, Yakumo... Gracias_".

~*~

Soy el único que queda, Kutal y Saago han desaparecido por completo. Sus esencias se han perdido en la brisa que sopla suavemente, mientras sus tarjetas caen al suelo y arden en llamas, se desvanecen... ya no podrán volver. Ahora es mi turno de partir, pero no tengo miedo ni tristeza porque hemos cumplido la misión que se nos asignó desde antes de nacer.

Justo aquí y ahora, hemos derrotado al Mushrambo maligno y, con ellos, hemos pagado todo lo que debíamos, los tres, juntos siendo _uno_, como éramos en un principio, hemos pagado nuestras culpas y hemos sido perdonados finalmente. Ya podemos dejar de sufrir la pena de haber asesinado a tantas personas en el pasado, ya podemos estar en paz...

Observo una vez más al cielo, a las nubes; estoy en medio de ruinas y devastación, pero eso no me importar, porque un nuevo día ha comenzado y con ello una nueva vida para todos los enterrícolas y humanos. Con la muerte de Mushrambo hemos cambiado el pasado para siempre y ya las cosas no serán igual que antes. Una nueva historia comienza con su muerte, con _nuestra_ muerte... la guerra entre nuestras razas jamás pasará y todos vivirán en paz. Shinzo jamás será destruido y Yakumo podrá llegar a él finalmente, su misión se cumplirá con éxito.

Observo a Yakumo; ha visto la partida de mis amigos y se encuentra triste y temerosa. Ella aún no sabe que la historia ha sido reescrita, pero lo sabrá. He cumplido mi promesa, Yakumo, la promesa que te hice cuando nos conocimos y salvaste mi vida. Yo era sólo un muchacho de la calle, huérfano y sin hogar, abandonado y sin amor. No me importaba nada, excepto la lucha y demostrarle a todos cuán fuerte era, demostrarles que no me importaba estar solo, que no necesitaba de la compañía de ninguna persona. Pero todo era mentira, bastó ver tus ojos preocupados por mí, tu cariño y ternura, sentir la calidez de tu bondad para saberlo.

Entonces supe que quería estar contigo siempre y también aprendí el verdadero valor de una promesa, juré que nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño y que no descansaría hasta llevarte a salvo a Shinzo. He esperado ese día ansiosamente y hoy por fin cumplí lo que prometí hace tanto tiempo. Estás muy cerca de cumplir la misión que nos unió a todos nosotros. Hemos cumplido nuestro destino y ahora es tu turno de hacerlo.

El camino ha sido largo, muchas veces fue difícil y doloroso, pero muchos otros hermoso y gratificante. Tomaste la vida de tres almas perdidas y les disto algo en lo que pudieron apoyarse, algo en lo que creyeron fervientemente. Nos diste un sueño hermoso y nos enseñaste a amar, también. Los tres te amamos, Yakumo, pero estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabes perfectamente. Fuiste nuestra fuerza, nuestra razón para seguir siempre adelante... muchas gracias, por todo.

Mi cuerpo se desvanece lentamente y ella corre hacia mí, sus ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

"_Esperen, Saago, Kutal, ¡no me abandonen! Mushra, ¿tú también te irás?"._

_"Sí, ha llegado mi turno, lo que ves ahora es sólo mi espíritu. Debes continuar tu camino sin nosotros, no temas, puedes hacerlo"_

_"No, por favor, Mushra, quédate, ¡te necesito!"_

_"Me verás en el cielo, búscame en las estrellas, allí podrás encontrarme cuando lo desees. Recuerda siempre que tú fuiste nuestra única inspiración para vivir como guerreros... ahora debes ir al oeste, debes llegar a Shinzo y cumplir tu misión... nosotros ya hemos cumplido la nuestra_".

FIN 

Bien, creo que esta historia me quedó algo cursi, pero hay algo en ella que me agrada de todas formas. Está basado en los pensamientos finales de **Kutal**, **Saago** y **Mushra**, escrito en el orden en que fueron desapareciendo realmente, digamos que es una especie de epílogo del capítulo: **The**** battle of one**, que fue el final de la primera temporada de **Shinzo****.** Incluso sus frases finales son casi las mismas que dicen en el capítulo, antes de morir. No sé, ese capítulo es uno de los que más me gustan y siempre me pregunté qué habrían pensado antes de morir: ¿estarían tristes? ¿felices por Yakumo? No lo sé, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que los tres la aman y quizá por eso dieron su vida con alegría para que ella pudiera continuar ^_^

Finalizado el 20 de abril de 2002


End file.
